neglectedmariocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Neglected Character Shorts
NC Short #0: Halloween - October 31, 2002 * NC Short #1: Jill's Day Off - May 21, 2003 * NC Short #2: Batteries - May 23, 2003 * NC Short #3: New Management - June 03, 2003 * NC Short #4: Jay Hard at Work - June 06, 2003 * NC Short #5: Idiots in Comic... - June 19, 2003 * NC Short #6: How Mario Busters Will Probably NOT End - July 02, 2003 * NC Short #7: Nightmares... - September 02, 2003 * NC Short #8: Isabel - September 25, 2003 * NC Short #9: The NCTrix - October 29, 2003 * NC Short #10: Sometime in the Year 2050... - November 22, 2003 * NC Short #11 - The Lord of the Wings - January 14, 2004 * NC Short #12 - 2003 Movie Parody Medley - January 19, 2004 * NC Short #13 - Super Mario Bros. 2: Master Quest - February 05, 2004 * NC Short #14 - Love is in the Air - February 14, 2004 * NC Short #15 - Drawstring Trash Bags - February 22, 2004 * NC Short #16 - The Great Conspiracy - March 01, 2004 * NC Short #17 - Jay Hard at Work Remix - March 12, 2004 * NC Short #18 - NC Deathmatch - March 21, 2004 * NC Short #19 - Metal Fred Solid: Twin Spanyards - April 19, 2004 * NC Short #20 - The Cicadas Cometh! - May 03, 2004 * NC Short #21 - Enemies - 5/14/04 * NC Short #22 - President Bill Hard at Work - 6/3/04 * NC Short #23 - NC Shorts - 6/18/04 * NC Short #24 - Shy vs Shy I - 6/27/04 * NC Short #25 - Shy vs Shy II - 7/7/04 * NC Short #26 - The Attack of the Chads - 7/17/04 * NC Short #27 - An Explanation - 7/26/04 * NC Short #28 - A Joke - 7/28/04 * NC Short #29 - The Great Ninji Test - 7/30/04 * NC Short #30 - Super Mario Advanced 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 2 - 8/3/04 * NC Short #31 - Great Minds at Work - 8/14/04 * NC Short #32 - The Jeopardy Short - 8/21/04 * NC Short #33 - Shy vs Shy III - 8/25/04 * NC Short #34 - Reasons Why it's Good to be the President - 9/18/04 * NC Short #35 - Shortcomings of an RPG - 9/22/04 * NC Short #36 - Duck Blurs - 10/12/04 * NC Short #37 - Rejected Suits for Super Mario Bros. 3 - 10/17/04 * NC Short #38 - The Greatest Game of All Time - 10/23/04 * NC Short #39 - The Defenestrator - 10/29/04 * NC Short #40 - Shy vs Shy IV - 11/4/04 * NC Short #41 - Quarterly Numbers - 11/9/04 * NC Short #42 - A Tribute - 11/20/04 * NC Short #43 - What CAN'T You Do With a Deathzooka? - 12/9/04 * NC Short #44 - Lame Pun - 12/19/04 * NC Short #45 - The Night Before NC Christmas I - 12/27/04 * NC Short #46 - The Night Before NC Christmas II - 1/7/05 * NC Short #47 - Shy vs Shy V - 1/12/05 * NC Short #48 - 2004 Movie Parody Medley - 1/28/05 * NC Short #49 - Shy vs Shy VI - 2/2/05 * NC Short #50 - The Great Half-Centennial... - 2/16/05 * NC Short #51 - The Rest of the Story - 2/27/05 * NC Short #52 - Goomba's Revenge - 3/6/05 * NC Short #53 - More Rejected Suits for Super Mario Bros. 3 - 3/21/05 * NC Short #54 - April Fools 2005 Joke (English Version) - 4/1/05 * NC Short #54 - April Fools 2005 Joke (German Version) - 4/1/05 * NC Short #55 - Reasons Why Jay Hasn't Updated In Two Months - 5/27/05 * NC Short #56 - Shy vs Shy VII - 6/8/05 * NC Short #57 - President Churro Speaks - 7/28/05 * NC Short #58 - Ask Dr. Donez #1 and #2 - 8/9/05 * NC Short #59 - NC's 8th Birthday - 10/3/05 * NC Short #60 - Hello - 11/22/05 * NC Short #61 - Fantasmical Adventures - 6/18/06 * NC Short #62 - Doodles - 12/13/06 * NC Short #63 - Super Mario Wiki - 1/13/07 * NC Short #64 - Daydream Believer - 1/20/08 * NC Short #65 - 2007 Movie Parody Medley - 9/24/08 * NC Short #66 - 10 Months Later... - 10/01/08 * NC Short #67 - Interpretive Robot Dance - 10/10/08 * NC Short #68 - Pizza Splatter - 11/19/08 * NC Short #68½ - Meh. - 11/19/08 * NC Short #69 - YOWZA! - 11/23/08 * NC Short #70 - Things We Can Look Forward To, NC-Wise (Part 1) - 11/30/08 * NC Short #71 - A Combination of Bear and Deer - 12/07/08 * NC Short #72 - Festive Spiders - 12/24/08 * NC Short #73 - Easter in January - 01/08/09 * NC Short #74 - Democratic Distractions - 01/18/09 * NC Short #75 - NC Election 2008 - 02/01/09 * NC Short #76 - 2008 Movie Parody Medley - 03/01/09 * NC Short #77 - Hall of Lasers - 04/21/09 * NC Short #78 - Shiny Floor - 06/07/09 * NC Short #79 - The Terror Room - 09/07/09 * NC Short #80 - New Comics - 10/09/09 * NC Short #81 - 2009 Movie Parodies - 10/26/09 * NC Short #82 - Angry Mario - 11/26/09 * NC Short #83 - The NC/SSS Crossover Mach 2 - 12/27/09 * NC Short #84 - Metal Man's Updating Schedule - 1/11/10 * NC Short #85 - NCSI - Shell Shocked! - 1/31/10